Call of Cthulhu, End Time
End Time is a horror fiction role-playing game based on the Cthulhu Mythos. The game is published by Chaosium and was released in 2001. Setting The game takes place in the world of the Cthulhu Mythos, though in the mid 22nd century. The Great Old Ones have returned to Earth, turning it into a nightmarish world in which most of humanity has gone mad and been enslaved by the Great Old Ones and/or their servitor races. On Mars are two small human colonies struggling to survive. History of Earth On 2034, Domaag T'eel is temporarily freed by his servant, Dr. Tensler. The Mi-go and humans were able to imprison it again at the cost of the human outposts on the Moon. Domaag T'eel is an entity that the Mi-go had been growing on the Moon to use against the Great Old Ones. Dr. Tensler's contact with it changed things, as it wanted its freedom. On 2038, the moon starts to shift its orbit. Causing weather disruptions and coastal flooding. As the influence of the Great Old Ones increased, the crime rate grew and so did the rate of insanity. The islands of Ghatanothoa and R'lyeh become exposed. Inexplicable strange events began to happen on a regular basis. Massive fear and madness induced riots hit the major cities. Deep Ones took over many small coastal communities and inland many small communities fell to Mythos entities. Aircraft and ships vanished from the sky and seas. Cities turned into war zones and those governments that remained declared martial law. By 2054, not a single human government remained intact. On 2055 Domaag T'eel finally broke free of the containment field that the Mi-go used on it. After which it moved the Moon's orbit enough to free the Great Ole Ones. Nuclear warheads were fired at the remaining cities from the orbital battle satellites, denying the Great Old Ones the ability to prolong their rule by a ritual mass sacrifice of the human race. History of Mars 2036-2055 China and the United States worked together to build space stations and colonies on Mars. China took the lead in these projects (e.g. being first to launch rockets) due to political resistance in the US due to the cost. As chaos, insanity, and warfare slowly but steadily spread across the world, their efforst to build the space stations and colonies accelerated. By 2049 they were joined by Japan and the European Economic Community which launched their own rockets. In 2056 the colonies lost contact with Earth. On Mars, by 2057 there were 500 humans in the Mars colony. They lost contact with the satellites in Earth orbit in 2091. By 2094, 645 adults were in Mars and by 2112, 700. Earth * Geography = Many parts that used to be submerged are now dry land, including R'ley, and many parts that were once dry are now submerged. Parts of the world are now radioactive wastelands, including New York. * Humans = Millions perished but mankind still continue on Earth. The majority live as the vassals and slaves of the Great Old Ones and their minions. All of whom are disturbed and many are insane. The next largest group of humans either live in places that the Great Old Ones have ignored or have fled there. They live at a primitive level, though they may possess technological items (usually weapons). These humans do not aid the Mythos and rarely take action against them. The smallest group are those who fight the Mythos. Which range from shaman-led tribes to small para-military forces that posess light armored vehicles. Once the largest but now the smallest are the wandering insane. Who run around screaming, walk about in a daze, etc. Moon * Domaag T'eel = Is an alien entity who lives in the moon's hollow spaces. It is kept happy and healthy by Mythos beings who mostly feed it human captives. Domaag T'eel is the reason that the Great Old Ones dominate Earth, due to his altering the orbit of the moon. Mars * Humans = Two Earth colonies with about a 1,000 inhabitants. * Cthunund Uleths = Who colonized Mars eons ago, and nearly eradicated the native Martians in a terrible war. The arrival of Vulthoom ended their dominion as it turned Mars into a wasteland and feed upon them. Only a few survivors remain. * Martians = Only a few remain in hidden preservation chambers. * Vulthoom = The Devourer of Worlds (Gsarthotegga) is a plant-like being that drains the minerals, water, and nutrients of worlds, as well as the life essences of any lifeform it catches. Mythos Entities * Ahtu = Dominates a huge chunk of Africa via it's cult. * Cthulhu = Who has awakened, rules a vast part of the world, though he mostly remains on island or coastal regions. The Deep Ones are his vassals and many humans worship him. At his side are Hydra and Dagon. * Gla'aki = He has expanded his army of the undead. * Hastur = His worshipers have built a huge V made up of massive monoliths. Permitting Hastur to visit Earth nearly as often as he'd like, though he is confined to that area. * Nyarlathotep = Is greatly pleased by what is happening on Earth and contributes to the insanity and madness. * Rhan-Tegoth = It rules Alaska, where he is well fed by his cult. * Shub-Niggurath-Niggurath = Her number of worshipers has greatly increased. Who make sacrifices to her regularly and are rewarded with fertile land and bountiful crops. * Yig = It's power has been greatly increased and is attempting to re-establish the Serpent People as the overlords of Earth. * Yog-Sothoth = Enters Earth often to feed upon its humans. Mythos Races * Chthonians = Who visit the planet's surface more times than previously. * Deep Ones = Have taken over many human cities and use the humans as both breeding stock and food. Many of the coastal regions have cities populated by both humans and Deep One/human hybrids. * Dark Young = Roam across vast parts of Earth, searching for human prey. * Dimensional Shamblers = Appear more often on Earth. * Elder Things = A few remain on Earth, based in the ocean's deepest trenches. They have formed an alliance with a group of humans. The descendants of naval personnel, who possess several warships and submarines. * Fire Vampires = Who frequent the planet, where victims are gleefully chased by them. * Flyig polyps = Have kept to their underground dominion. * Ghouls = They have taken over various abandoned cities, where they have been feasting on the remains of the dead. * Gnoph-keh = Much more active in the colder regions. * Hunting Horrors = Which visit the Earth more often and enjoy hunting down humans. * Mi-go = Driven from Earth and the moon by the Great Old Ones. They still are very active in Pluto, have a small base on Mars, and perhaps elsewhere in the Solar System. * Sand Dwellers = Little humanoids who are thriving in the deserts. Are building cities made of sand which are fused into a stone-like consistency. * Serpent People = Degenerate specimens of the Serpent People were already dwelling in various isolated parts of the Earth. With the increase in Yig's power, humans who possessed the correct genes mutated into human-serpent people hybrids. Full-blooded serpent people have been born to degenerate Serpent People. There are now small cities of hybrids and Serpent People, who use humans as servants and lab animals. * Shaggi = Insects have taken over groups of humans. They roam the Earth, spreading terror and pain, as they worship Azathoth. * Shoggoth = Used by various races as servants, but many have become intelligent and therefore their own masters. These free Shoggoths have fled to various locations to be free from their masters. * Star Spawn of Cthulhu = They often rule Deep One communities. * Star Vampire = Who are visiting the Earth more often. * Tcho-Tcho = Have spread from the Plateau of Tsang into Tibet. Where they have encountered ferocious resistance from Tibetan warriors and monks. Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Cthulhu Mythos role-playing games